Recherche Auteur(s)
by Rose1404
Summary: Salut. Je cherche un (ou plusieurs) auteur(s) avec qui travailler en collaboration pour une ou plusieurs histoires Klaine Mpreg que je cherche à écrire mais que je n'ai jamais réussi. Les résumés des histoires sont à l'intérieur.S'il vous plait. Vous avez libre choix des textes, des dialogues, etc. Vos idées sont bienvenues. Résumé un peu modifié. Reviews ou Message privé. Merci.
1. Chapter 1

Salut. Je cherche un (ou plusieurs) auteur(s) avec qui travailler en collaboration pour une ou plusieurs histoires Klaine Mpreg que je cherche à écrire mais que je n'ai jamais réussi. Voici les résumés des histoire Envoyer moi un message si vous êtes intéressé. S'il vous plait. Vous avez libre choix des textes des dialogues, etc. Vos idées sont les bienvenues.

* * *

**L'histoire n'a pas de titre je cherche encore sauf si vous avez des idées**

**Résumé: **Kurt 16 ans, rencontre Blaine 20 ans (Badboy)

Blaine séduit Kurt qui cède a ses avances et commence à sortir avec lui et va jusqu'à lui offrir sa virginité quand Blaine le réconfortera pendant le coma de son père après une crise cardiaque. Kurt dira après leur première fois qu'il l'aime mais s'endort sans se rendre copte que Blaine ne lui a pas répondu

2 mois plus tard, Kurt tombe malade et son père, sorti du coma et rentré à la maison, l'emmène chez le médecin où il découvre qu'il est enceinte. Burt, Carole et Finn soutiennent Kurt dans sa décision de garder le bébé.

Kurt va voir Blaine pour lui parler de sa grossesse, mais le surprend au lit avec Sebastian avec qui il a une liaison depuis quelques semaines.

Kurt rompt avec Blaine et décide de ne pas lui parlé de sa grossesse et d'élever son bébé seul.

**Quelques mois plus tard: Kurt est enceinte (presque à terme) ou à accoucher d'un petit garçon (Dalton Finn Noah).**

Blaine revient plus tard et décide de retrouver Kurt dont il est toujours amoureux (même si il ne lui a jamais dit) et essaye de le reconquérir, mais Kurt refuse d'avoir à faire à lui et l'évite mais Blaine se bat jusqu'à ce que Kurt cède et lui pardonne.

ETC...

**Info**

Blaine est tombé amoureux de Kurt mais refuse de lui dire.

Après avoir surpris Blaine avec Sebastian, Kurt se dispute avec Blaine

Santana, Brittany et Quinn sont les meilleures amies de Kurt

Puck et Finn n'ont jamais intimidés Kurt

Finn et Kurt sont de vrai demi-frères

Finn, Puck et les autres garçons du Glee Club protègent Kurt et il n'est pas intimidés etc..

**Couple**

Kurt/Blaine

Puck/Quinn

Santana/Brittany

Finn/Rachel

Mercedes/Sam

Mike/Tina

Artie/Sugar

* * *

Reviews ou Message privés S'il vous plaît. Merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut. Je cherche un (ou plusieurs) auteur(s) avec qui travailler en collaboration pour une ou plusieurs histoires Klaine Mpreg que je cherche à écrire mais que je n'ai jamais réussi. Voici les résumés des histoire Envoyer moi un message si vous êtes intéressé. S'il vous plait. Vous avez libre choix des textes des dialogues, etc. Vos idées sont les bienvenues.

* * *

**Encore une histoire Mpreg! Kurt**

**J'aime que Blaine soit plus vieux que Kurt dans les histoires**

**Histoire avec mariage arrangés**

**Blaine et Kurt jouaient ensemble quand ils étaient enfants.**

**Le père de Blaine, Clark est le directeur de la Dalton Academy et est très riche.**

**Blaine a 20 ans et coach les Warblers (comme dans la saison 6 dans Glee).**

**Kurt a 16 ans**

**Les parents de Blaine ont divorcés.**

**Le père de Blaine s'est remarié.**

**Kurt vit avec sa mère qui est toujours en vie (pour l'instant)**

**La mère de Kurt a un cancer et va mourir**

**La mère de Kurt et les parents de Blaine se connaissent**

**La mère de Kurt a quitté Burt avec Kurt quand il avait 2 ans (Burt n'est PAS homophobe)**

**Le père de Kurt vit à Lima et Kurt et sa mère vivaient à Columbus.**

**Kurt ne sait pas où vit son père.**

**Burt et Carole sont mariés et Finn est devenu le fils de Burt**

**Carole et Burt ont eu une fille (Véréna)**

**Info: J'avais au début prévu de tuer Burt, mais je peux pas.**

**Kurt et Blaine sont ensemble depuis peu de temps mais cachaient leur relation à leur famille**

**Burt retrouvera Kurt grâce aux sélections communales ou Kurt, qui sera inscrit à la dalton Academy après son mariage avec Blaine, s'inscrira pour faire partie des Warblers**

**Kurt prendra le nom de de Blaine: Anderson.**

**Kurt tombera enceinte de jumeaux à 17 ans et accouchera à 18 ans(J'adore les jumeaux)**

**Résumé:** Kurt est en cours, quand on vient lui annoncer que sa mère est à l'hôpital, la mère de Kurt est atteinte d'un cancer de stade bien avancée.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Kurt voit Clark Anderson, le père de Blaine, l'attendre et celui-ci l'emmène dans la chambre de sa mère où se trouve déjà le médecin et la femme de Clark, Myriam et son Fils, Blaine.

Le médecin leurs annonce que la maladie d'Elisabeth a empiré et qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps a vivre et qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Kurt s'effondre dans les bras de Blaine

Elisabeth demande à Blaine d'emmener Kurt faire un tour pour parler à son père et sa belle-mère seul, après que les 2 jeunes hommes soient sortis, Elisabeth leur demande de ne pas laisser Kurt vivre avec son père à Lima et de s'occuper de lui. Elle leur parle du regret de ne pas voir son fils trouver l'homme de sa vie et se marier et fonder une famille (Kurt à le gène porteur qui lui permet de tomber enceinte). Clark et Myriam leur disent qu'ils veulent que Blaine trouve aussi l'homme de sa vie et de ne plus multiplier les conquêtes.

Ce qu'Elisabeth, Clark et Myriam ne savent pas, c'est que Kurt et Blaine ont commencé à se fréquenter depuis quelques semaines mais en cachette.

Myriam, la belle-mère de Blaine, espère secrètement le marier à Sebastian Smythe, qui est issu d'une bonne famille et qui est amoureux de Blaine.

Myriam a elle-même un fils, Hunter, du même âge que Blaine

Blaine et Hunter s'entendent très bien

Clark et Elisabeth, qui se connaissent depuis des années et qui ont vu leur fils grandirent et jouer ensemble quand ils étaient petit, espéraient qu'ils se rapprocheraient et tomberaient amoureux et Elisabeth eut l'idée de marier Kurt à Blaine pour que son fils soient en sécurité et heureux et parce que c'est sa dernière volonté avant sa mort.

Clark décida de demander l'avis de Kurt et Blaine avant de prendre sa décision et les fit revenir, Après une longue discussion Blaine et Kurt acceptèrent l'arrangement et décidèrent de suivre la dernière volonté d'Elisabeth.

Myriam, intérieurement était contre, voulant que son beau-fils épouse quelqu'un de bonne famille et pas un gamin bientôt orphelin mais elle ne dit rien et se força à sourire.

Le mariage se déroulera comme prévu.

Elisabeth décédera peu de temps après de sa maladie à l'hôpital de Westerville ou elle sera transférer après le mariage de Kurt et Blaine.

Blaine soutiendra Kurt dans son deuil, ce qui les rapprochera encore plus et les fera tomber plus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Kurt, inscrit à la Dalton Academy depuis le mariage, commencera sa dernière année quelques semaines plus tard, il s'inscrira dans les Warblers (qui seront au courant du mariage Kurt-Blaine) et se liera d'amitié avec Nick, Jeff, Wes et David.

Chandler, un Warbler, jettera son dévolu sur Kurt et cherchera à le séduire sous les yeux de Blaine, ce qui rendra ce dernier jaloux.

Myriam de son côté, poussera Sebastian à séduire Blaine pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui et le faire divorcer de Kurt.

En décembre (peu de temps avant Noël), les sélections communal se dérouleront, Kurt commençais à tomber malade. Blaine essayait de le convaincre de rester chez eux mais Kurt insista pour venir car il avait un solo et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber les autres.

Ce que Blaine ne savait pas, c'est que Kurt était déjà allé voir le médecin la veille et que celui-ci lui annoncé qu'il était enceinte de 2 mois de jumeaux. Kurt attendait leur victoires aux sélections communales avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à son mari.

Les Warblers affronteront les New Directions.

Quand se fut le tour des Warblers de monter sur scène, Kurt ne se sentais toujours pas mieux mais fit son solo avec merveille.

Burt, Carole et Finn, reconnurent Kurt. Ils étaient à sa recherche depuis le décès de son ex-femme.

Les Warblers remportent les sélections ex æquo avec les New Directions). Après le concours, Finn (avec les New Directions derrière lui) s'approchera de Kurt et se présentera à lui et parlera jusqu'à l'arrivé de Burt et Carole.

Kurt, voyant son père, s'évanouit à cause du choc (aussi parce qu'il était encore faible) et fut transporté à l'hôpital.

Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, Les Warblers et les New Directions attendent des nouvelles de Kurt. Quand le médecin demanda pour la famille de Kurt Anderson, Blaine annonça qu'il était son mari, Le médecin, croyant que Kurt avait annoncé sa grossesse à Blaine, lui dit que son mari et leurs bébés vont bien.

Les Hummel furent choqué, Kurt était marié et enceinte de jumeaux.

Blaine et Clark empêchèrent les Hummel-Hudson de s'approche de Kurt et ils se disputèrent jusqu'à ce que Kurt réclame son mari à ses côté.

Etc... Sinon je n'ai pas fini ;-p

* * *

Reviews ou message privés. Merci


End file.
